This invention relates generally to board games and particularly to those which include an electronic computer.
For many years, games have been available in which a number of players each having a player token have participated in board games in which a playing surface is ruled or segmented into a number of paths or squares and in which a plurality of pre-defined situations are visually indicated upon various board squares. In most instances, a set of game playing situation cards of various types are used with the game board and tokens to provide situation alterations and random chance inputs during the course of game play. For example, in many board games known in the art, the players move a number of squares along a path or in a chosen direction in response to a randomly generated number. Typically, a pair of dice or a "wheel of fortune" type apparatus is used to provide a random number. Generally, each square designates one of several actions to be then taken by the player when landed upon. With the advent of microprocessor electronics and the ready availability of low-cost microcomputer units, the board games were enhanced by being combined with microcomputers. Typically, the board includes a number of visually defined squares and includes the further complications and heightened game interest of microcomputer generated situations. Examples of such recently developed games are the "Dungeons and Dragons Computer Labyrinth Game" presently manufactured by Mattel, Inc. As added enhancement to game play, such computer-cooperating board games are further enhanced by programming the microprocessor therein in such manner that the computer takes an active part in the game process. This process is know in the art as role-playing. In the forementioned Dungeons and Dragons Computer Labyrinth Game, for example, the computer assumes the role of the dragon; that is, the "monster" which is to be avoided by the participants in the game. Also, in Dungeons and Dragons, the maze-like board or playing surface for the game is configured at the beginning of each game in a random fashion by the computer, thereby providing a different maze for each game played.
While such games combining the former technology of board games and the newly emerging microprocessor arts have greatly enhanced the game playing flexibility and interest value of board games, there remains in the art the need and desire for games having increased levels of flexibility, chance, and randomness.